Vertrauen
by Afaim
Summary: Spoiler für die 2. Season. Seit Duranda sind die Dinge nicht mehr so wie zuvor. Trotzdem trifft es John vollkommen unvorbereitet, als er plötzlich einen Ersatz für eines seiner Teammitglieder aussuchen soll.


**Stargate: Atlantis**

Ein fehlender Moment, von dem ich das Gefühl hatte, dass er zwischen „The Hive" (Bienenstock) und „Epiphany" (Offenbarung) stattgefunden haben muss.

Spoiler: 2. Season, besonders „The Runner" (Der Läufer), „Trinity" (Dreifaltigkeit), „Aurora", „The Lost Boys/The Hive" (Die verlorenen Männer/ Bienenstock)

Disclaimer: Stargate: Atlantis gehört nicht mir, sondern den Entwicklern und Produzenten der Franchise.

Personen: Rodney McKay, John Sheppard, Elisabeth Weir

_Vertrauen_

„_Warum sind Sie nicht tot!" _

Vielleicht war es ja Selbstsucht, aber es fiel ihm nun einmal schwer einzusehen, dass er alles, was er durchgemacht hatte, umsonst erduldet hatte. Er hatte seinem Team nicht helfen können. Sheppard, Teyla und Ronon hatten sich selbst gerettet. Und vermutlich wären sie, wenn sie ihn nicht auf Atlantis angetroffen hätten, in ihrer Superheldenmanier auch noch aufgebrochen um ihn vor Fords Männern zu retten.

Rodney war kein Superheld. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er war der Sidekick. Das kleine Genie, das bei den Heldentaten dumm daneben stand und den Transporter der Stadt reparierte, wenn er mal nicht funktionierte. Er war Scotty. Nur, dass er nicht so genial war wie Scotty, und in mehr als der Hälfte der Fälle durch seine Reparaturversuche alles noch schlimmer machte.

Was nützte es ein Genie zu sein, wenn man offenbar nichts anderes mehr zu Stande brachte als Versagen? Zumindest in letzter Zeit war das eindeutig der Fall.

Wie sollte er jemals das Vertrauen des Colonels zurückgewinnen, wenn er ihm jedes Mal aufs Neue bewies, dass er nichts zu Stande brachte?

Ihre Freundschaft war seit Duranda nicht mehr das, war sie zuvor gewesen war. Rodney hatte in der ersten Zeit danach versucht so zu tun, als wäre alles beim Alten, doch Sheppard hatte nur kühl und genervt auf alles reagiert, was seinen Mund verlassen hatte, und die alte gegenseitige Frotzelei hatte sich ebenso wenig wieder eingestellt wie die Entspanntheit zwischen ihnen. Aber das schlimmste war, dass Sheppard kein Vertrauen mehr in seine Fähigkeiten hatte. Auf der Aurora hatte der Colonel es ihm direkt ins Gesicht gesagt. „_Vertrauen Sie mir denn nicht?" „Nein!" _

Vielleicht war das auch der wahre Grund gewesen, warum er sich selbst in die VR begeben hatte um Sheppard zu „retten", nur, dass der Colonel keine Rettung gebraucht hatte und über seine Anwesenheit eher irritiert als erfreut gewesen war. Und ihm fast den Kopf abgerissen hätte, als er von gewissen Umständen erfahren hatte, die Rodney vergessen hatte ihm gleich auf der Stelle mitzuteilen.

Und diesmal war es ihm auch nicht viel besser ergangen. Er hatte versagt. Wenn er nicht so dumm gewesen wäre sich diese viel zu hohe Dosis des Enzyms zu spritzen, dann wären sie in der Lage gewesen rechtzeitig mit der Rettungsaktion zu beginnen und Sheppard und die anderen hätten sich nicht selbst retten müssen. Doch offensichtlich konnte er gar nichts richtig machen.

„_Entgegen der verbreiteten Meinung bin ich nicht Superman."_

Zu Beginn hatte es ihn nicht sonderlich gestört. Sheppard war Superman und Teyla Super-Girl. Na gut, damit hatte er sich abgefunden, denn immerhin war er das Genie im Team, das im Notfall die Stadt rettete und ab und an auch das Team. Außerdem war da ja immer noch Ford, der außer Schießen nicht sonderlich viel zu können schien, womit er am unteren Ende der Nahrungskette gastierte (Das war natürlich bevor Ford ebenfalls zu einem Superhelden wurde). Doch dann war Ronon gekommen. Damit bestand das Team nun schon aus drei Superhelden – und Rodney. Auch damit hatte er zuerst keine allzu großen Probleme gehabt. Immerhin hatte Ronon ihn vor dem wahnsinnigen Ford gerettet. Außerdem war er der Clevere im Team und seine Kameraden wussten, dass sie sich hundertprozentig auf ihn verlassen konnten.

Doch dann kam Duranda. Er hatte Sheppard noch nie zuvor gebeten ihn zu vertrauen und er wusste, dass er den Colonel mit dieser Bitte einwickeln würde. Immerhin wusste keiner besser als Sheppard wie schwierig Rodney McKay war, und wie selten er jemanden in aufrichtigen Tonfall um etwas bat. Außerdem war er überzeugt gewesen, dass er richtig lag. Niemals hätte er es für möglich gehalten, dass er sich einmal irren könnte. Radek war vielleicht der einzige Mensch in der ganzen Stadt dessen Intellekt sich annähernd mit Rodneys messen konnte, aber eben nur annähernd. Wie hatte es nur möglich sein können, dass Radek einen Fehler erkannt hatte, den Rodney übersehen hatte!

Ja, er hatte Strafe verdient. Er hatte Strafe verdient, weil er ein arrogantes Arschloch gewesen war. Weil er gewusst hatte, dass es gefährlich war, aber trotzdem alles riskiert hatte. Weil er Caldwell gegen Elisabeth ausgespielt hatte um zu bekommen, was er wollte. Weil er Radek (Radek!) beschuldigt hatte nur eifersüchtig zu sein. Weil er Sheppards Vertrauen missbraucht hatte. Und weil er dreiviertel eines Sonnensystems vernichtet hatte, beinahe den Colonel und sich selbst umgebracht hätte und von der _Dädalus _hatte gerettet werden müssen. Er hatte Strafe verdient, weil er auch danach noch nicht eingesehen hatte, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte und sich mit Elisabeth ein Schreiduell geliefert hatte, welches die gesamte Stadt mit angehört haben musste. Und er hatte Strafe verdient, weil er wieder einmal nur an sich selbst gedacht hatte. Deswegen hatte er diese Strafe auch hingenommen.

In den ersten paar Tagen hatte ihn fast die gesamte Stadt spüren lassen, dass er Mist gebaut hatte. Der einzige, der sich ihm gegenüber normal verhalten hatte, war Ronon gewesen. Diesem schien es ziemlich egal zu sein, was Rodney getan hatte. Teyla war auch nach wie vor Teyla geblieben, ein Engel, der einem alles verzeihen zu schien. Allerdings hatte Rodney den Eindruck gewonnen, es würde zwischen ihr und Ronon Probleme geben, über die Teyla aber nicht reden wollte. Radek hatte ihm schnell verziehen, war danach zwar noch ein paar Tage distanziert geblieben, aber letztlich hatte sich alles wieder eingerenkt. Auch mit Elisabeth.

Der einzige, der ihm offensichtlich nicht vergeben konnte war Sheppard. Rodney erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie der Colonel ihm erklärt hatte, dass es einige Zeit dauern könnte bis er sein Vertrauen zurückgewinnen würde. Seitdem hatte er es wirklich versucht. Und jedes Mal war nichts dabei herausgekommen. Inzwischen war er an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem es ihn nicht mehr wundern würde, wenn Sheppard ihn niemals wieder vertrauen würde.

_Und jetzt bin ich auch noch ein Junkie. _Er hatte versucht mit Teyla und Ronon über den Entzug zu reden, doch die beiden schienen (verständlicher Weise) keine Lust zu haben ihre Erfahrungen anderen mitzuteilen.

Carson hatte sie untersucht und für clean erklärt. Der ganze Enzym-Alptraum schien vorbei zu sein. _Ach ja? Aber mit den Enzym war ich auch ein Superheld, und jetzt bin ich nur noch Rodney McKay, ein Möchtegern-Genie, das sich andauernd irrt. Wann werde ich wohl den nächsten Fehler machen und wen wird er diesmal das Leben kosten?_

Wenn er auf Atlantis zurückblieb, dann könnte er wenigstens keinen mehr in unmittelbare Gefahr bringen, und er musste Sheppard nicht mehr andauernd enttäuschen.

Mit diesen Gedanken reichte er sein Ansuchen bei Elisabeth ein.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

„Verdammt, Elisabeth, was soll das!" John Sheppard kam in Dr. Weirs Büro gestürmt und sah wirklich wütend aus. „Was soll was, John?", erwiderte Weir und sah von den Berichten, die sie gerade studierte, auf. John funkelte sie an. „Sie wissen genau, was ich meine! Ich will kein neues Mitglied in meinem Team. Mein Team gefällt mir so wie es ist! Es ist perfekt so wie es ist!", erklärte er gereizt, „Wenn das Caldwells Idee war, dann…"

„Es war Dr. McKays Idee", erklärte Elisabeth ruhig. John starrte sie an. Dann blinzelte er geschockt. „Was!"

„Rodney hat bei mir ein Ansuchen eingereicht. Offensichtlich möchte er in Zukunft keine weiteren Außeneinsätze mehr durchführen, sondern hier in Atlantis bleiben. Er hat eine Liste mit potentiellen Kandidaten, die seinen Posten übernehmen könnten, vorgelegt", berichtete Elisabeth ruhig, „Und nach allem, was geschehen ist, halte ich es für keine schlechte Idee, dass er sich erst einmal eine Pause gönnt."

Sheppard starrte sie verständnislos an. Seine Welt stand gerade Kopf. Wenn Rodney ein Problem hatte, warum kam er dann damit nicht zu ihm? Und warum, zum Teufel, stimmte Elisabeth dieser hirnrissigen Idee auch noch zu?

„Was bitte meinen Sie? Wenn Sie auf den Entzug anspielen, Teyla und Ronon haben den auch hinter sich und den beiden geht es gut. Und Rodney hat eine weniger hohe Dosis bekommen, also…"

„Das ist nicht ganz richtig", unterbrach ihn Weir, „Sie wissen das vielleicht nicht, aber um zu entkommen, hat sich Rodney eine höhere Dosis des Enzyms gespritzt."

Johns Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich. „Wie viel höher?"

Elisabeth sagte es ihm.

„Ich bring ihn um!", verkündete Sheppard und wollte schon aus dem Büro stürmen. Elisabeth sprang auf und eilte um ihren Schreibtisch herum. „John! Warten Sie! Er hat das getan um Sie und die andern zu retten!", rief sie und versuchte den Colonel einzuholen. Sheppard blieb stehen und sah sie wütend an. „Und das macht es besser? Gerade Rodney sollte besser als jeder andere wissen wie gefährlich-", begann er, aber Weir unterbrach ihn: „Er hat einen schrecklichen Entzug hinter sich, John. Er wäre fast gestorben. Und dann konnte er auch noch nichts tun um sein Team zu retten. Versuchen Sie doch einmal zu verstehen, wie er sich fühlen muss."

Johns Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch düsterer. „Ich werde mit ihm reden", verkündete er dann, „Ich will ihn in meinem Team, ob es ihm gefällt oder nicht."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rodney war gerade dabei sein Mittagessen zu sich zu nehmen, als sich Colonel Sheppard plötzlich uneingeladen zu ihm an den Tisch setzte. Rodney sah hoch und warf dem Piloten einen erstaunten Blick zu. „Hallo, Rodney", begrüßte ihn Sheppard und grinste ihn an.

Diese freundliche Begrüßung ließ sofort die inneren Alarmglocken des Wissenschaftlers klingeln. „Colonel", entgegnete er deswegen möglichst neutral und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Essen.

„Und wie war Ihr Tag?"

Rodney sah wieder auf. „Ganz okay", meinte er dann ausweichend und starrte wieder auf sein Essen. „Keine unliebsamen Überraschungen?", forschte Sheppard weiter.

„Bis jetzt nicht, nein", meinte Rodney und betonte das „jetzt" extra um den Colonel daraufhin zu weisen, dass er seine Ruhe haben wollte.

„Also für mich gab es ja schon eine böse Überraschung", nahm der Störenfried den Faden wieder auf, „Ich war gerade dabei den Papierkram zu erledigen, als mir ein höchst merkwürdiges Dokument auf meinem Schreibtisch aufgefallen ist. Es ging um personelle Veränderungen. Ich bin natürlich sofort zu Elisabeth gerannt, weil ich der Meinung war, es müsste sich um einen Irrtum handeln. Ich hab sie angeschrieen und Caldwell die Schuld zugeschoben, aber sie hat mir erzählt, dass es eine persönliche Bitte der betroffenen Person war. Können Sie sich denken wovon ich spreche, Rodney?"

Rodney fand sein zerstochertes Essen plötzlich besonders faszinierend und murmelte: „Nein."

„Verdammt, McKay!"

Der Wissenschaftler zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen und sah Sheppard ins Gesicht. „Ich bringe Ihnen doch nichts in Ihrem Team, Colonel. Ich bin nur ein überaus genialer Wissenschaftler. Ich kann hier in der Stadt viel nützlicher sein", erklärte McKay, „Mit Radek oder sonst einem anderen, werden Sie viel besser dran sein. Ich – Colonel, ich kann ja nicht einmal gerade schießen!" Er lachte bitter. „Es ist so besser. Glauben Sie mir", schloss er, „Sie sollten jemanden in Ihrem Team haben, dem sie auch vertrauen können." Ihm war der Appetit vergangen. „Ich muss zurück ins Labor, bevor noch einer dieser inkompetenten Idioten etwas kaputt macht. Wir sehen uns", verabschiedete er sich dann schnell und flüchtete regelrecht von dem Tisch, noch bevor Sheppard protestieren konnte. Auf dessen Rufe, die ihm befahlen zurück zukommen, hörte er auch nicht.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

„McKay!" Sheppard joggte die letzten paar Schritte um den Wissenschaftler einholen zu können. „Gute Nacht, Colonel. Hier ist mein Quartier", erwiderte Rodney und wollte schnell in sein Quartier flüchten. Doch er war nicht schnell genug. Bevor der die Türe schließen konnte, stellte sich Sheppard in die Türe und spazierte herein. „Darf ich rein kommen, danke." _Wir müssen dringend an unseren Umgangsformen miteinander arbeiten._

„Wollen Sie aus meinem Team austreten, weil Sie denken, ich würde Ihnen nicht vertrauen?" Sheppard musterte Rodney bei diesen Worten sehr genau.

„Nun, das tun Sie nicht", entgegnete McKay nur. Sheppard schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist so nicht ganz richtig", behauptete er, „Hören Sie, Rodney, es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß, dass ich diese ganze Sache nicht besonders gut gehandhabt habe. Was ich auf der Aurora gesagt habe, tut mir auch Leid. Ich…" Er unterbrach sich und kratze sich unbehaglich am Kopf. „Ich bin nicht gut in solchen Dingen", gab er dann offen zu.

„Colonel", unterbrach ihn Rodney, „Mir ist bewusst, dass ich in der letzten Zeit nichts anderes getan habe, als Sie zu enttäuschen. Und ich-"

Sheppard schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein, das ist es nicht. Es ist so … Ich habe niemals aufgehört Ihnen zu vertrauen, sondern mir selbst. Ich zweifle nicht an Ihren Fähigkeiten, sondern an meinem Urteilsvermögen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Sie sich jemals derartig irren könnten, Rodney."

„Ich auch nicht", murmelte Rodney leise.

„Das hat mich erschüttert. Aber das ist nicht Ihre Schuld", fuhr der Pilot fort, „Sie wissen das vermutlich nicht, aber für mich sind Sie ein Held."

„Wie bitte? Colonel, ich kann weder kämpfen, noch bin ich besonders mutig oder erfolgreich in dem was ich tue! Ich bin übermäßig intelligent, aber das sind einige Leute hier auf Atlantis, also ist es eigentlich nichts besonders. Natürlich ist keiner so intelligent wie ich aber… Ja." Der Wissenschaftler unterbrach sich und sah beschämt zu Boden.

„Aber sehen Sie, genau deswegen sind Sie ein Held. Für mich, Teyla und Ronon ist das, was wir dort draußen tun, nichts. Soldaten werden für so etwas ausgebildet. Aber Sie wurden das nicht. Und das macht Sie heldenhaft, weil Sie da trotzdem immer wieder raus gehen, und uns trotzdem immer wieder den Hintern retten, obwohl Sie für all das nicht ausgebildet wurden. Denn das zu tun -da raus zu gehen nach ein paar Schießübungsstunden mit mir und dem Studium von einigen Missionsberichten – das erfordert wirklichen Mut. Und ich hab begonnen das für selbstverständlich hinzunehmen, mich darauf zu verlassen, dass Sie nicht nur immer da sind, sondern auch alles reparieren können und nicht nur so genial sind, wie Sie immer sagen, sondern sogar noch genialer. Und als Sie zu mir gekommen sind, und mir gesagt haben, dass ich Ihnen vertrauen soll, da ist mein Ego mit mir durchgegangen, denn ich hab mit gedacht, dass ist McKay von dem wir da reden, und er kommt zu dir, weil er dir vertraut und weiß, dass du es für ihn hinbiegen kannst. Aber dabei hab ich eigentlich übersehen, dass die Tatsache allein, dass Sie zu mir gekommen sind auch geheißen hat, dass Sie darauf vertraut haben, dass ich Sie davon abhalte, etwas Dummes zu tun. Das heißt, dass eigentlich ich Sie enttäuscht habe und nicht umgekehrt." John sah den anderen mit einem Blick, der um Verständnis bat, an. „Und dann ist alles schief gegangen und ich war so verdammt wütend auf mich selbst. Und dann sind Sie gekommen mit Ihrer Entschuldigung, und die war so ehrlich gemeint und so verzweifelt, und ich, ich dachte mir, ich darf nicht wieder zu lassen, dass ich es alles für selbstverständlich hinnehme und hab deswegen gesagt, was ich gesagt habe. Und gleich darauf hat's mir Leid getan, weil es anders herausgekommen ist, als ich es gemeint habe."

Bisher hatte Rodney sich alles schweigend angehört doch nun sagte er: „Aber danach, danach habe ich Sie doch auch ständig weiter enttäuscht. Auf der Aurora und die Sache mit Ford…"

„Mein Gott, Rodney, Sie haben doch mehr hingekriegt als ein Mensch verlangen kann. Sie haben den Wraith-Dart repariert - kein anderer hätte das geschafft und was Sie auf der Aurora alles getan haben… Es waren nie Ihre Fähigkeiten, die in Zweifel gezogen wurden. Es war nur…."

„Meine Person? Mein Urteilsvermögen? Colonel, verdammt, ich hab das Enzym genommen und…"

„Um uns alle zu retten! Das ist etwas, worüber wir sowieso noch reden sollten. Das war das dümmste und zugleich tapferste, was Sie jemals getan haben. Und wenn Sie so eine Aktion noch mal veranstalten nur um Teyla, Ronon und mich zu retten, dann bringe ich Sie persönlich um", schloss Sheppard, „Rodney, wir brauchen Sie. Sie gehören zum Team."

Rodney schwieg. Dann nach einer kurzen Denkpause erkundigte er sich vorsichtig: „Sind wir wieder Freunde?"

„Was mich betrifft, waren wie nie was anderes", erwiderte Sheppard, „Wenn wir wieder lernen einander zu vertrauen, wird es wieder besser werden."

„Und was, wenn ich wieder Mist baue?" Rodney war noch immer nicht überzeugt.

„Dann kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass sie es danach wieder in Ordnung bringen." Sheppard grinste. „Immerhin, wer kann Sachen denn besser in Ordnung bringen als Sie?"

„Scotty", erklärte McKay nach einer kurzen Pause.

Sheppard sah seinen Freund überrascht, aber auch erfreu an. Dann sagte er: „Einverstanden, aber der zählt nicht. Außerdem ist es bewiesen, dass er immer lügt was die Schwierigkeiten seiner Reparaturen angeht…. Aber das tun Sie ja auch."

„Ich weise lediglich darauf hin, wie unmöglich die Dinge, die ich tue, für einen normalen Menschen wären", protestierte Rodney.

„Ja, aber Sie sind doch intelligenter als normale Menschen, also sollten Sie eigentlich keine Probleme damit haben", wandte John ein.

„Wieso hab ich Sie eigentlich in mein Quartier gelassen?"

„Wegen meinem natürlichen Charme. Und weil ich schneller war."

„Sie sind ein arroganter Fliegerjunge mit einer schrecklichen Frisur."

„Tja, da haben Sie mich wohl durchschaut."

**Ende**

_A/N: Reviews würden mich sehr freuen. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß an dieser Geschichte.  
_


End file.
